Right At Home With Happiness
by ThePublicDefender
Summary: Well what do you know? Mama knows best after all. Taylor centric, featuring the rest of the James family.
1. Chapter 1

**Well what do you know? Mama knows best after all. Taylor centric. Taylor/OC.**

For the first time in her 32 years, Taylor James can truly say she was completely content. She never expected to fall in love as hard as she had, but when she met JC Vernon in Nashville?

That's exactly what happened.

He'd been a genuine, open-minded empathetic soul from the very first words, and first words led to the first date, and that led to the current moment.

It was date night, and their shift at one of Music City's busiest restaurants had just ended. Going home to change and drop off their cars, they returned for their 10pm reservation by cab.

JC wrapped his arms around her, "It's a good thing I'd asked you to leave everything but your ID behind."

Taylor snickered, "You just wanted my hands free cowboy."

JC rose his brow pensively, "Your thumbs BELONG hooked into my belt loops princess. Yours. No one else's."

"Good," she leaned up to kiss him, "I plan on keeping it that way. Let's go get a bucket."

"Sticking to beer?" he laughed, "Is it one of those nights?"

"Well you don't like drinking liquor a lot." Taylor shrugged with a chuckle.

"Your usual kids?" Valerie Vernon smirked.

"Val, my twin or not, don't you dare smirk at me," JC scowled playfully, "and to answer, of course."

"A bucket of Sam Adams Double Agent IPL and your usual meals coming up," Val grinned.

"I love you, you knucklehead!" JC called out with a laugh.

"Says the king of the knuckleheads?" Val inquired with a laugh of her own.

JC laughed, "You love me!"

"You're lucky the ranch hand does love you cowboy," Taylor laughed.

"Yeah, but the same can be said for you," JC smirked.

Taylor's thoughts drifted a bit, but all she found herself able to do?

Was grin like a kid in a candy store. She couldn't help it, she was mad about him.

And he knew it.


	2. As The Night Wore On, Part 1

As the night wore on, JC and Taylor enjoyed themselves to the fullest.

"I'm feeling so good right now," he said, grinning as their hips swayed in unison to the beat.

"I always feel great when I'm with you," Taylor said sighing happily.

They'd ended up on the dance floor after finishing their drinks and got lost in each other. That always came so easy, and the most important thing for Taylor?

She'd never felt unsafe, and that's when she knew.

She ended up happy, just like Lydia had said she would.

"Hey," he whispered into her ear, "You want to get out of here?"

She smirked, "I thought you'd never ask, let's go home cowboy."

He walked up to the bar to close out their tab, placing his card back in his wallet next to their licenses and haling a cab.

He smirked, "A seven seater?"

"This could be trouble," he laughed.

"So much trouble," she said, a gleeful grin appearing on her face.

They hopped in the middle seats and buckled up, JC giving the driver their address.

They cuddled for the ride, JC smiling and reaching for Taylor as she tried to get out.

"Awe, my cowboy is such a gentleman," she smiled.

"Mama didn't raise no fool, treat them like royalty, she said!" he said flashing a drunken yet sincere grin.

"And she'd be proud of you baby," Taylor said reaching for her keys.

She leapt back in surprise as the door opened, "Jonas?"

"Hey," Jonas James grinned down at his younger sister, "I stopped by to drop off that stuff you asked me to pick up."

"Oh, right," Taylor nodded, "You're a brave man Jonas James."

"Hey," Jonas shrugged, "I figured I owed you. hey Jay, good to see ya bro."

JC nodded, "You too man."

Jonas laughed as Laura honked, "I'm comin' babe! See ya sis."

"Love you Chaddy!" Taylor grinned.

"Love you more Katie! Be good ya hear?"

Taylor grinned, "Yeah I will, now get goin' before you end up on your couch tonight!"

Jonas laughed as he got in the car.

"Gotta love my brother," Taylor giggled.

JC shut and locked the door and smiled, "I do."

He turned around to find Taylor gone, "Babe?"

"Bedroom!" Taylor hollered back.

TBC


	3. As The Night Wore On, Part 2

JC walked to the coat rack, hanging up his coat and pulling off his boots. He knew she needed a bit more time, and he was more than willing to be patient, "Hey," Taylor's voice rang out, "You can join me now you know."

He laughed as he turned the corner, heading down the hallway to their bedroom, "What do you."

He was interrupted by a blindfold being placed over his eyes, "Hmm, I'm definitely in a submissive mood tonight."

She leaned up to gently nibble on his ear, placing a steamy kiss on the nape of his neck, "Tonight was amazing, but it's about to end on an exceptional note. You ready?"

"For you?" JC inquired huskily, "You don't even have to ask. Just feel."

Taylor threw her head back in amusement as she let out a loud laugh, "trust me."

He felt himself fall back into a chair and then her hand lift his shirt over his head, "God….. I swear."

"You like?" he teased.

"Like doesn't even begin to cover how I feel," she whispered.

She groaned as he found his way to her lips, parting them for a kiss, "Oh god."

She grinned, "Got you."

"Oh, GOD!" he groaned, did she have any idea what her hands were capable of? He was being driven absolutely crazy!

Taylor reached her hand up and threw the blindfold off, smiling as it landed on top of his shirt.

He pouted as she leapt up, "Lift your legs up, those jeans need to be off. And now."

He winked and did as he'd been asked, grinning as she got them off in one swift movement.

"Will you get into my arms already?" he pouted.

She shook her head, "So much for submission!"

"Get over here," he playfully scowled.

She grinned, "Whatever you want loverboy."

His lips planted a trail of extremely steamy kisses down the nape of her neck, "I want you. all night beautiful."

She let out an involuntary moan, her entire body shaking with desire as his hands and lips began to wander.

"Oh god, Jay! Do it!" she said with a snarl.

And their sounds of pleasure were the only thing echoing through their house for the next three hours.

Taylor let out a loud yelp, "Oh god you feel so incredibly good!"

"Oh fuck," he groaned, "I'm not the only one! Oh god!"

She grabbed the pillow in front of her as he began to pick up the pace, biting into it, "Muwhder!"

"What was that?" he teased pulling himself out of her.

"Pick it up! The pace needs to go faster!" she exclaimed with a warning glare.

"Over," he warned.

She yelped in surprise as she got flipped over, "God baby.. just get back in here!"

He slammed into her, "God, I love it when you get like this!"

Her body had gone totally limp and she threw her head back in blissful pleasure as he continued pleasuring her at a torrid pace, "FUCK! SO DAMN. CLOSE!"

He leaned down to gently nibble on her earlobe as his climax hit first, "Oh fuck, come on baby! Join me!"

"OH! MY! GOD!" she groaned, "OH GOD! JAY!"

She took a few minutes and then opened her eyes to find him lying next to her, "God damn!"

"You were pretty exceptional yourself," he whispered.

"Hmmm, well, it helps that I have a partner who can match me, fucking hell! That's why I'm always so damn tired after nights like this! God you're a stud," Taylor grinned getting lost in the blissful post coital haze that surrounded her and enveloped her senses.

She brought her lips to his, quickly kissing him, "Exceptional indeed."


End file.
